The objectives of this program are to provide comprehensive planning and evaluation recognizing the social ecological nature of substance abuse; provide a comprehensive service and treatment facility geared to the distinct social and environmental areas of the county and the needs of special social and ethnic groups; and through training, outreach, social ecological analysis and special programs through the use of indigenous healers, migrant crew leaders and bartenders, reduce alcohol and drug abuse and improve rehabilitative services and prevention techniques for the problem. The program will begin with a comprehensive center in Naples and outreach services to meet the specific cultural needs in Immokalee, utilizing professionals, paraprofessionals, and personnel indigenous to the community, emphasizing a thorough coordination of these resources. There is broad extensive community support, including community Advisory Committees to maximize the utilization of existing and newly identifiable community resources. Planning and evaluation procedures include client goal and outcome evaluations; goal oriented contracts on a multilevel basis - client, program system, and existing cooperating community personnel, agencies and associations; monitoring operations for effectiveness and success; social ecological analysis of the impact on community substance abuse.